


Kira

by Epsilon1314



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anorexia, Anxiety, Ballerina, Ballet, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Child Abuse, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Foster Care, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Examination, Murder, Nighmares, Panic Attacks, Parent Hannibal Lecter, Past Child Abuse, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Psychiatrist Hannibal Lecter, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Violence, dad hannibal lecter, dance, point shoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon1314/pseuds/Epsilon1314
Summary: Kira is a 13 years old girl who’s parents has been brutally murdered when she was 6. Since then she’s been carried from orphanages to foster home. As she grew up, she became more and more angry and violent and she started to run away from her home as often as she could.  She’s recently got into a really rough fight and the judge has given her the choice between going to juvenile jail or seeing a psychiatrist.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and english isn't my native language so pleeeeease by indulgents.

Kira sighted loudly as she gave another bored look at the fancy waiting room. The only magazines on display was pompous home design stuff and she didn’t even had the time to bring a book with her. Her eyes stared for a few seconds at an elegant Japanese engraving that showed a very slim woman brushing her hair while the sleeve of her kimono was slightly falling to unveil the shape of her breast. What a perv! She thoughted to herself. In any other circumstance she would of love that picture, but she was firmly decided to hate every single thing that was on that room. She began to nervously finger tapped on the arms of that absurdly huge leather chair she was sitting on.  
\- Stop this! Immediately ordered the woman next to her.  
The young girl slowly turned her head toward her, a dark smirk of dare pursing her lips. She lifted her fingers and made them fall even more loudly on the arms chair. A firm hand grabbed her wrist, squeezing it painfully.  
\- I said, stop it! Articulated the woman.  
Kira opened her mouth, preparing herself to copiously insult her when the door finally opened.  
\- Miss Delange?  
She raised her head, and her attacker let go of her. In front her, calmly smiling, was a tall middle aged man, impeccably dressed in three pieces suit. Something in his eyes made her shivered and she suddenly felt incredibly small and fragile in front of him.  
\- Please, come in. He politely invited her.  
As she stand, her charming companion rose as well and began to follow her.  
\- I’m deeply sorry miss’s Harris, but I will received my patient alone. You’ll have to wait here.  
\- But I’m her social worker, she began to protest. The court said…  
\- I’m fully aware of what the court said, miss’s Harris but I’m afraid I have to insist for you to stay in the waiting room.  
Kira couldn’t help but smiled at her ridiculously vexed face. Why don’t she take my spot if she soooo much wanna go in there? I’ll be happy to give her. The shrink closed the door behind her and showed her the room.  
\- Please feel free to sit where ever you like.  
The teenager made her best to maintain a mask of bored indifference as they walk through the room, but she had to admit to herself that she was kind of impressed. She had never seen such of huge and well decorated office and she had been in a few. On three of the walls was running a gallery leading to shelfs that was holding hundreds, no thousands, of books. I’m sure he never even red the half of it, she convinced herself, he’s just putting this on display for everyone to see what a cultivated man he is.  
\- Miss Delange? Calmly called her the shrink.  
She looked back at him, deliberately trying to avoid his eyes.  
\- Don’t you want to sit?  
She shrugged her shoulders but finally sat on a leather chair quite similar to the ones in the waiting room, because there was no way she was getting on the couch. He smiled lightly – gosh she hated that kind of condescending look- and sat right in front of her.  
\- Would you like to tell me why you’re here?  
She briefly considered remaining silent throughout the entire session but she thought there were better ways to get under this one skin.  
\- That is probably the dumbest question I’ve ever heard. She enunciates, evenly.  
\- How is that dumb, miss Delange?  
\- You perfectly know why I’m here! The judge talk to you about me! My socially worker talk to you about me! Even my former foster mom fucking talk to you about me!  
\- Don’t you think it’s time for you to talk to me about you?  
She shrugged again.  
\- You have already have all the information you need to know.  
\- I’m not certain of that miss Delange.  
\- Stop calling me like that! She screamed in a little girl voice that she immediately hated.  
The man paused briefly, suddenly looking slightly intrigued.  
\- How would you like me to call you?  
\- I don’t care, not like that.  
\- What do you dislike so much about that name?  
She refused to answer, angrily looking at the floor under her frowned eye-brows while furiously biting her lip.  
\- Is-it because it was you’re mother’s name? He asked in a quiet, detached voice.  
\- Shut-up, she muttered behind her closed lips.  
\- Because, every time someone pronounce it, you cannot stop thinking about what happened to her?  
\- Shut-up! She said.  
\- What happened to her, Kira?  
Atrocious images were running in front of her eyes, of bruised faces, shattered bones, sliced limbs and blood. All that blood. She squeezed her fists so hard that her nails started digging into her own palm, making her bleed.  
\- Kira, tell me what happened. The man calmly ordered.  
\- I SAID SHUT UUUUUUP!!! She yelled with all of her strength, jumping on her feet and running toward the goddam door.  
A strong hand grab her shoulder, practically lifting her from the ground, before she could reached it. She gave him a look of pure panic while kicking him, trying to free her from his grip. That didn’t seems to even bothered him.  
\- Calm yourself, Kira, he asked quietly.  
\- Let me goooooo! She screamed in her high pitched little girl voice.  
\- I will Kira, but you will listen to me first.  
She only reacted by viciously kicking in the abdomen. He barely flinched but grabbed her arms even more tightly, squeezing her against his chest, preventing her to move.  
\- Don’t touch me! She furiously spitted.  
\- I can let you go Kira. You can walk past that door, go back to that social worker you seem to dislike so much and your orphanage. The court will send you to another psychiatrist and you will never have to see me again. Or you can stay and let me help you.  
\- I don’t need your fucking help!  
\- And yet you lost complete control of yourself at the simple evocation of your mother.  
\- You don’t have the right to talk about her! She yapped.  
\- Don’t you wish you could spent a night without waking up from nightmares screaming her name? Don’t you wish you could support the sight of a happy family without being torned with jealousy and anger?  
She stared at him for a moment, smirking mockingly.  
\- And you think you can do that? She laughed at him. Fixing me? Making me a perfect and happy little girl again? What’s your miracle method, doctor Lecter? Lobotomy?  
He softly smiled.  
\- Nothing of that sort. But I believe I can teach you to canalize the violence and the pain inside of you to allow to become what you’re supposed to.  
\- And what would it be, recording to you?  
\- A strong and fierce woman, who overcame her fears and impulses. Not a scared little girl who hides under her bed at night.  
\- I’m not, she muttered.  
He didn’t even bothered to pay attention to her outcry.  
\- Why don’t you want to at least try, Kira? What scares you so much?  
\- I’m not scared! She protests in a vexed tone.  
\- Very well then. Come sit, he commanded as het let her go.  
Her unsteady legs were shaking beneath her and she almost collapsed on the floor. Hannibal held her kindly but she angrily pulled her arm off his grasp. She bit her lip, looking a the door, hesitating. She began to slowly, very slowly, walks toward it. Run, kept saying a little voice in her head, run before that maniac catch you again! But she turned back, and went to sit on the chair, looking at the ground firmly determined to avoid his eyes.  
Hannibal Lecter smiled lightly.  
\- I’m delighted you’ve decided to stay Kira.


	2. Chapter II

She stared a her feet, refusing to watch his stupid satisfied smirk.  
\- Now, would you like to tell me why you’re actually here?  
The young girl gave him her best jaded look.  
\- Kira, this is pointless if you don’t give me anything to help you. Recording to what I have heard, you seem to be very insistent on being treated like an adult. So please, act like one and have the courtesy to not make me wasting my time.  
She bit her lip, hesitating, clenching her little fists against the fabric of her over washed black jeans.  
\- I fought some boys, she finally muttered.  
\- What happened?  
She shrugged.  
\- They made me angry.  
\- What did they do to you?  
\- They insulted me.  
\- They insulted you and you decided this affront was worse a broken nose, five cracked ribs and a dislocated knee?  
Kira just chewed her lip more, not answering.  
\- What did they say?  
\- I don’t remember, it doesn’t matter anyway, I guess… I was just having a bad day and they pissed me off.  
He peered at her in a strange way, and the girl felt unable to read his expression that seemed strangely… amused?  
\- Do you often find yourself enable to repress your anger impulse? Hannibal asked, in that unbearably composed tone.  
\- It happens… sometimes.  
The psychiatrist silently stared at her for a few seconds, and she squirmed in her chair, uncomfortable.  
\- That incident caused you to be expelled from you school. That’s very unfortunate, Kira.  
\- Naaa, it was a shit school anyway.  
\- Do you think you deserve to be in a more elitist school?  
Kira gaze at him a bit confused, not really sure if he was making fun of her.  
\- No, she finally whispered, of course not.  
The doctor let a small smile pursing his lips.  
\- And yet you have excellent grades. The court send me your academic record, I must say it is quite impressive.  
\- There’s nothing impressive about passing those dumbs tests.  
\- Do you feel like you’re not being challenged enough?  
\- I don’t care, school is useless.  
\- Is that why you’ve been expelled from five different schools in the past two years? Because you care so little?  
\- It’s usually for… behavior issues.  
\- What kind of behavior issues Kira?  
She sighted deeply, rolling her eyes.  
\- Violence and insolence.  
\- Do you enjoy wasting your talent like that?  
\- I don’t have any talent, she mumbled.  
Hannibal bowed lightly his head, pursing his lips.  
\- Please Kira, that modesty doesn’t suit you.  
She shrugged her shoulders again, refusing to reply and stared back at her feet.  
\- I heard you were quite a talented dancer as well, her psychiatrist pursued.  
She briefly lift her eyes.  
\- You’re doing ballet, am I right?  
\- Yessss, she finally answered.  
\- Is that your mother who introduced you to it?  
She gave him an angry look of defiance as always when someone was evoking the memory of her mother, but Hannibal maintained his gaze and she slowly nodded.  
\- Do you still feel angry when you dance, Kira?  
\- Oh really, that’s your awesome psychoanalyze? She sneered, full of sarcasms. Dance calms me because, what? It reminds me of my mom?  
\- Sometimes the path of our psyche is a lot more simplistic than we would like to imagine, Kira, replied doctor Lecter as calm as always.  
\- Well, I’m not simplistic.  
\- You certainly are not, admitted Hannibal, smiling lightly. That said, I would love to see you dance someday.  
\- Yeah, in your dreams, she grunted.  
He smiled again, simply amused.  
\- What do you think of first when your parents are mentioned? He suddenly asked.  
All of her little body tensed immediately against the back of the chair and she bit her lip with all of her strength, refusing to answer.  
\- Do you see them dead? Do you remember there butchered bodies? Do you remember you remember how weak and powerless you were then, enable to help them in the slightest as they were being murdered in front of your very eyes?  
\- Stop it! Kira begged.  
She put her hands on her ears, unable to bare more. She was biting her lip so hard that drips blood started dripping down her chin. Her breath seemed to have frozen in her lungs, and she finally opened her mouth gasping for air, her hands clenching on the armchairs, scratching the leather. Hannibal slowly rose of his seat and came kneeling by her side, gently catching her hand.  
\- Breathe, Kira, breathe. You’re in a safe environment, nothing is going to happened to you here, I promise.  
She stared at him in panic, trembling.  
\- I don’t want you to ever feel weak again Kira, but for that you’ll have to agreed to talk of your parents, and what happened to them. Otherwise you will always be imprisoned by your memories.  
Very, very delicately, he placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to smoothen her shakings.  
\- Now focus on your breathing. Inhale slowly, hold it for a few seconds and then exhale.  
As she was obeying, the young girl began slightly to calm down.  
\- Very good, congratulated her Hannibal. Here, let me clean you up, you have a little bit of blood, he noticed, as he pulled a thin handkerchief of his pocket, softly wiping her stained chin.  
\- Thank you, she whispered.  
\- You very welcome, he smiled, full of content.  
\- Time is almost up, Kira, the psychiatrist announced, I would be really pleased to see you next week.  
\- I… I don’t know… the teenage hissed.  
\- A lot of people before me probably thought you weren’t strong enough to face the dreadfulness of the death of your parents. But I’m certain you are, and I would very much like to help you with it.  
She bowed her head, intensely staring at the carpet and whispered in a small soft voice:  
\- Ok.  
\- I’ll see you next Tuesday, then, approved Hannibal, take very good care of yourself young lady.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Should Kira ends up in one of Hannibal's dishes?


End file.
